revengeofthenerdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Carradine
Personal Life Roles *1971-Bonanza as Phinney Mclean *1972-the Cowboys as Slim Honeycutt *1972-Footsteps as Gas Station Attendent *1972-Kung Fu as Sonny Jim *1973-Go Ask Alice as Bill *1973-Mean Streets as Boy With Gun *1974-the Cowboys as Slim Honeycutt *1975-The Hatfeilds and the McCoys as Bob Hatfeild *1975-Aloha Bobby as Rose as Moxey *1975-You and Me as himself *1976-Jackson County Jail as Bobby Ray *1976The Pom Pom Girls as Johnnie *1976-Cannonball as Jim Crandell *1976-Massacre at Central High as Spoony *1977-Joyride as John *1977-Ocra as Ken *1978-Coming Home as Bill Munson *1978-Blackout as Christie *1979-Survival of Dana as Donny Davis *1980-The Long Riders as Bob Younger *1980-The Big Red One as Pvt. Zab *1981-Tale of the Klondike as Percy Cuthurt III *1981-Heartaches as Stanley Howard *1982-Tag: The Assassination Game as Alex Marsh *1983-Wavelength as Bobby Sinclair *1984-Revenge of the Nerds as Lewis Skolnick *1984-The Fall Guy as Gardener *1984the Way You Are *1984-The Sun Also Rises as Robert Cohn *1985-Alfred Hitchcock Presents as Jerry *1986-The Twilight Zone as Dan Arnold *1986-Faery Tale Theater as Aladdin *1986-As Is as Rich *1986-Monte Carlo as Bobby Morgan *1987-The Liberaters as John Farfeild *1987-Number One With a Bullet as Detective Barzak *1987-Conspiracy-the Trial of Chicago 8 as Rennie Davis *1987-Revenge of the Nerds 2: [[Nerds in Paradise] as Lewis Skolnick *1987-Buy and Cell as Herbie Altman *1988-Totally Minnie as Maxwell Dweb *1988-I Saw What You Did as Adrian Lancer *1989-Al's Fair as Mark *1989-The Hitchhiker as Frank *1989-Rude Awakining as Sammy Margolin *1990-The Incedent as Domszek *1990-Somebody Has to Shoot the Picture as Srgt. Jerry Brown *1990-Clarence as Clarence Oddbody *1991-K-9 as Jack Bergin *1991-Doublecross as Dave Booker *1992-Ilusions as Greg Sanderson *1992-Revenge of the Nerds 3: The Next Generation as Lewis Skolnick *1992-the Tommyknockers as Bryant Brown *1993-Body Bags as Bill *1993-The Disapearance of Christina as Micheal Croft *1994-Revenge of the Nerds 4: Nerds in Love as Lewis Skolnick *1994-A Part of the Family as Ted *1995-A Killer Within as Ben Wallace *1995-Sirens as Mary Manger *1995-ER as John Cotch *1995-Bird of Pray as Eric Parker *1995-Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman as Joey Burmuda *1996-Hamanoids from the Deep as Wade Parker *1996-Dark Skies as Lonnie Zamora *1997-the Pretender as Dwight Kunkle *1997-the Practice as Dr. Manheim *1998-Stray Bullet as John *1998-Scorpio One as Carter *1998-The Affect of Magic as Roody *1998-Breakout as Zack Hadley *1998-Young Hearts Unlimited as Eddie *199-The Vegas Connection as Matt Chance *1999-Gun Fighter as The Kid *1999-Palmer's Pick Up as Bruce Palmer *1999-Vengance Unlimited as Darin Carter *1999-The Kid With X Ray Eyes as Chuck *2000-Dangerous Curves as John Burnside *2001-Ghosts of Mars as Rodale *2001-2004-Lizzie McGuire as Sam McGuire *2001-Max Keebles Big Move as Don Keeble *2003-Monte Walsh as Sunfish Perkins *2003-The Lizzie McGuire Movie as Sam McGuire *2003-Timcop: The Berlin Decision as Big Jim *2005-Law and Order: Criminal Intent as David Blake *2005-Supercross as Clay Sparks *2008-Robot Chicken as Lewis Skolnick Trivia *In 2008, Carradine reprised the role of Lewis again in the hit Cartoon series Robot Chicken (epi. "Boo Cooky") Category:People